


Andraste's Grace

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Champions Twins AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Set in the Twins AU where Marian and Garrett share the Champion title.





	Andraste's Grace

Mother was dead. It was information Garrett was still struggling to process. Even combining his and Anders healing, it hadn’t been enough to save her, or bring her back. His eyes were dry, he was barely holding it together. He needed to hold it together, for Marian, for Carver. He needed to be the Eldest for once in his life, to not let his twin handle everything.

Aveline had sent flowers, Andraste’s Grace, they sat, still wrapped in paper on the table, wilting and dried up. The shrivelled petals reminded him too much of her skin in the end. So fragile and thin. He grabbed the bundle, face twisting with rage, throwing it into the fireplace. As it burned, the smell of petals and burning paper filled the estate.

Garrett stomped to his room, he didn’t want to be around people. He was just angry at the world. Angry at everything. Marian’s door was closed and had been since they had returned from the Chantry, from Mother’s burial. Soft sounds of her crying could be heard when he pressed his ear against the wood. He was intruding, but she intruded all the time. They needed each other.

Two gentle raps on the door as he pushed it open. Empty bottles littered the floor, Marian curled up in the corner, knees pressed against her chest. Her impossibly long hair hung loose, almost lifeless, the normally glittering blue eyes, the same as his, were grey and clouded for once.

“Marian…” Her name, spoken softly, she looked up at him, tears welling.

“I couldn’t save her. Tried everything, and still. Not enough time. Never enough time. Always too slow.” Her fists connected with her skull repeatedly, not hard, but enough to punish herself.

Garrett rushed forward, holding her hands, protecting her from herself. “Shh, its okay. You did everything you could. Some people are just broken, and innocent people pay the price. It wasn’t your fault.” He pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair and mumbling words to reassure his sister.

Marian collapsed against him, crying freely, hiccuping sobs. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking his twin gently, feeling his own twinge of guilt and nagging worry that even if she had been fast enough, he might not have been able to save their mother anyway.


End file.
